Electronic systems such as computers often include peripheral devices and computer-related equipment connected to a computer for a variety of reasons. For example, a power adapter may be coupled to the computer to provide operating power to the computer. It is possible, however, that a power adapter that was not made by the manufacturer of the computer is used to connect to the computer. An untrustworthy power adapter may not provide charging power safely to the computer.